


Crash Landing

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And this is why I don't leave my office." Darcy grumbled to herself, coughing as she inhaled smoke. "Get out in the field they said, it'll be good for you they said. Fuck that shit." She practically hacked up a lung crawling through what remained of the Quinjet. </p><p>Originally Day 10 in the cheesy trope; Rare pair challenge on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the idea that Hydra did not infiltrate SHIELD to the extent it did and STRIKE and it's members were not Hydra infiltrators.
> 
> *Rated only for language.

Deserted Island

30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge

Darcy Lewis X Brock Rumlow

xXx

"And this is why I don't leave my office." Darcy grumbled to herself, coughing as she inhaled smoke. "Get out in the field they said, it'll be good for you they said. Fuck that shit." She practically hacked up a lung crawling through what remained of the Quinjet. 

She found an opening in the twisted metal and collapsed half way through, trying to breath in the fresher smoke free air. She had only taken a few deep breaths when she felt someone grab a hold of her arms and pull her the rest of the way out. 

"Take slow deep breaths Lewis." It was the pilot's voice. Agent Brock Rumlow. She coughed, doing as she was told and finally gaining some semblance of control over her breathing. 

"Fuck all of this. Fuck the field, fuck Coulson, fuck AIM."

"Quite the mouth you've got on you Lewis. If I'd known you'd be this fun I'd have brought you out in the field sooner."

"And fuck you." She groaned star fishing out over the sand. "I'm never leaving my office again." 

"One bad mission and you just give up? That's not the Agent Lewis I keep hearin' stories about."

"Ha!" She replied rolling over and up on her hands and knees. "I took this job cause they said I'd get an office with a view and connections on Capitol Hill, and an actual use for my PhD other than the teaching job I was offered at Columbia." She huffed sitting up on her knees to find Rumlow watching her from under a palm tree. "Well I got my office and my view and my connections. What I did not sign up for was more of this bullshit. The only plus side is the attackers were actually human this time." 

"Get shot at by a lot of aliens do ya?" Rumlow moved toward her giving her a hand up off the ground. 

"Oh you know, Asgardian destroyers, Dark Elves, Frost Giants. It was getting a little ridiculous there for a while." She sighed. "But enough about me, what's the plan?" 

"I sent out a distress signal on the private frequency so the group that shot us down won't know we survived. Now we wait for a rescue team."

"How long do you think that'll take?" 

He paused to think about it. "No more than twenty four hours I would think." She took a deep breath and let it out slow. 

"Great. What do we do until then?"

"Well, I managed to pull emergency supplies from the other side of the wreck so we don't need to search for food and water. We should find shelter though; those Storm clouds look to be heading our way.” She nodded as she followed his gaze out to the horizon.

"Lead the way." She relented and followed him into the jungle to gather supplies. 

Within an hour of putting together a shelter on the beach made of giant tree leaves and fallen logs, the skies opened up, drenching the beach and putting out what remained of the smoldering in the wreck. 

"So you're definitely not an outdoors kind of person." Rumlow murmured with a little smirk as he poked at the small fire he made. 

"On the contrary. I find the outdoors quite fun. Not in the slightest bit though when people are shooting at me or I'm crashing down on a deserted island. I actually enjoy the outdoors a lot. I find camping to make a good litmus test for potential boyfriends or girlfriends." 

"How so?" He asked amused. She shrugged.

"I'm sure you've noticed I'm a bit abrasive. I figure if someone can handle being stuck with me in the middle of nowhere without any distractions or escape they're a keeper." 

The laughter that escaped him startled her. She didn't think she'd ever heard him laugh before. Smile sure, usually one of those I know something you don't kind of smiles or one of those leering smirks.

In fact in the last few years of Darcy working for SHIELD she hadn't seen much of agent Rumlow except for the occasional debriefings and trips to the break room. Then about six months ago she was promoted. Fury's forced retirement for reasons she still didn't know left Hill in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. This put Coulson back in as the Avengers handler which then shifted Sitwell to Coulson's team. All of that left Sitwell's team better known as STRIKE without a Handler. That is where her promotion came in. STRIKE was the most elite team SHIELD had next to the Avengers so Darcy questioned the sense in making her their handler. Coulson and Sitwell however assured her she would do just fine and well they had been doing this a lot longer than she had so she supposed she should trust them. 

Despite everyone's faith in her she had no doubt the actual team might not be so thrilled to have their hierarchy changed, especially given how quickly she had risen through the ranks. She was well aware of the rumors of how she got to the top so fast but she was more inclined to ignore them. Taking all that into account Darcy's first meeting with STRIKE had her terrified. There was a very good chance they would hate her, that they wouldn't respect her and Darcy was painfully aware that she was younger, and less experienced then the men she was supposed to take care of and she knew they knew it too. 

As it turned out things didn't turn out so badly. The men were actually pretty nice, sharing details about their team and themselves to help her understand them better. She could tell they weren't thrilled about that particular part so she made it fast which they all seemed to appreciate. They worked well together when push came to shove and while they weren't the closest of comrades beyond what was necessary she could tell they were good agents. 

Her chance to prove her own loyalty to them and earn their loyalty to her came two months after her reassignment. A mission had gone wrong and even with the Avengers support the WSC still tried to hold her team responsible. Three hours into the review meeting and Darcy snapped telling the council exactly what she thought of their review. She ripped each and every member a new one all while simultaneous explaining why her team did the best they could with what very little they had (because that is exactly what they did with the little intel the council was willing to divulge). She then informed the WSC that if they expected her team to put their lives on the line for them ever again they better be willing to divulge the information necessary to ensure they had the best chance to get home safely. 

After that things were looking better. Her team started inviting her out for drinks and talking to her like a friend. They would tease and poke and treat her less like their handler and more like the little sister of the group. Truth be told she kinda liked it. She didn't have family, having been shuffled through Foster care all her life and having these tough rugged men treat her like family and let their guards down made her feel like she finally did have people to trust.

Rumlow, however, had taken a different approach with her. After the review they talked more and she was pretty sure he was flirting with her when they did. He was her direct link to the team, he being her immediate subordinate, so on some level she figured he was in a better position to treat her differently. He'd bring her coffee and stop in just to talk, throw his feet up on her desk and sometimes join her for lunch in the commissary. It was nice; a positive outcome to what she thought would end disastrously. 

"Jesus kid." He said between his laughs shaking his head. "You're very aware of yourself."

"It helps to be when I'm surrounded by superheroes and super agents and other such people who are a million times more capable than I'll ever be." 

"You should give yourself a little more credit." She shrugged in reply looking out at the horizon over the water. They sat in a comfortable silence, for how long she didn't know, but eventually he spoke up again. "So, Columbia huh?" She laughed.

"Yea, go figure. Apparently they needed someone to teach a bunch of first year law students game theory." 

"Oh that's right, you wrote your thesis about the politics of criminal enterprise." 

“You’ve read my thesis?” she asked skeptically. He nodded.

“Coulson recommended it to all the field agents who you’d be working with after your promotion. I think he was worried about people giving you a hard time because of how fast you rose in the ranks.” She huffed shaking her head

"Leave it to Coulson.” She mumbled to herself.

"What are the chances he didn't tell you everything?"

"Very slim." He laughed. "Were you really scared of us?" She huffed

"Not scared scared, more like nervous. I mean what was I supposed to feel? Here you are, seasoned vets and all of a sudden you've got an agent with hardly as much as experience as all of you dropped on you. A part of me kind of wondered if I'd even last at S.H.I.E.L.D. after that." 

"And why's that?" She sighed lying back on the sand. 

"I don't know. I guess I kinda figured this promotion would be my chance to prove I didn't make it this far on my physical assets." She thought she saw him cringe. 

"I did hear some rumors to that effect." He told her. "Not the most flattering." She shook her head. "I don't know if you've noticed but most of those rumors have stopped."

"Have they? I hit puberty at twelve; I've become an expert at blocking shit like that out."

"Well when word got around about you standing up to the WSC they stopped." 

"Huh, go figure."

xXx

Night fell quickly. Beneath the canopy of their shelter they were able to start a fire. "You should get some sleep." Rumlow said watching Darcy struggle to keep her eyes open. "I'll keep an eye on things."

"What about you?"

"I can last a day or two with little sleep. We shouldn't be here much longer so it won't be a problem." She looked skeptical but gave in and laid down to sleep. 

When she awoke again the sun was just starting to rise on the horizon. She expected to see a Quinjet in the distance or a plane of some sort but there was nothing. Just beyond the shelter, Rumlow stood, binoculars in hand scanning the sky. 

"Anything?" She called out. Rumlow looked back at her. 

"Nothin' yet, but it's still early." He explained turning back to the sky. A few minutes more and he wrapped up the binoculars putting them away. He then pulled out some rations and got to work preparing breakfast. "I wouldn't think it'd be much longer. We weren't too far from one of S.H.I.E.L.D.s bases." He continued. She nodded in understanding doing what she could to help him out. 

The rest of the day passed slowly. They walked the beach, keeping an eye on the sky. They held off on going into the jungle, Rumlow stating they didn't want to get into trouble of any kind if they didn't need to. It was when the sun began to set once again that Darcy began to worry.

"Shouldn't they have been here by now?" She asked, adding sticks to the fire. Just beyond the shelter Rumlow scanning the sky again. He sighed. 

"Yea, they should have been." He looked back at her.

"You don't think they ran into AIM too, do you?" 

"It's possible." He wrapped up the binoculars and put them away, then moved to sit beside her. What he didn’t tell her was that if their rescue had run into AIM it was possible that AIM would realize they were still alive and come back to finish the job.

This time, at Darcy’s insistence, they took shifts to sleep. By the end of the week, when help still hadn’t found them, Darcy let the panic she kept subdued slip free. “Are you sure you sent out a distress signal? You said you sent it out on a private frequency are you sure it was the right one? Maybe they’re not monitoring it?” the last part was more to herself. Barely a minute later Rumlow was at her side, an arm around her shoulders.

“I know you’re out of comfort zone kid, and I know this is disconcerting, but you can’t panic. We can’t panic, okay.” He said it softly, a way to sooth her. She deflated sinking into his side.

“This sucks.” She groused bitterly.

“I know you don’t want to hear this kid, but on the off chance no one is coming anytime soon, we need to venture into the jungle and look for what we might need at a later time.” She nodded.

“Lead the way.”

At three months, Darcy was fed up. “I hate the outdoors.” She grumbled braiding some vines together the way Rumlow showed her. “Disney has lied to me, this is nothing like Tarzan.” Rumlow chuckled. After three months their clothes had become unwearable. Luckily Rumlow had found S.H.I.E.L.D. issue jumpsuits in the wreckage as well as blankets and a small kit of tools. He had also taught her how to hunt and make weapons out of what was around them. All in all surviving hadn’t been a real issue. Staving off the concern that they would never be rescued however, was.

Darcy just thanked whatever deity was up there that she wasn’t alone.

xXx

A S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet touched down on the beach on day one hundred and four. S.T.R.I.K.E. disembarked before the landing gear had even made full contact with the beach. “Lewis! Rumlow!” Rollins called out physically relaxing as both of them stepped out of their makeshift shelter. “Son of a bitch.” He breathed.

“You’re late.” Darcy snapped halfhearted. Sensing the mood he stood at attention.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Where the hell ya been?” Rumlow greeted him. Rollins took a deep breath, looking back at the team who upon closer inspection looked as long and drawn out as Darcy and Rumlow.

“AIM attacked the base you were headed to. Decimated the entire place with a new weapon we couldn’t tell bodies from rubble. Nobody survived, not even the AIM agents. We thought you guys were in there. We all thought you were dead.” He shook his head. “Stark just barely managed to repair the radio archives. That’s how we found you.”

Darcy sighed, rubbing at her face. “Someone call Nat, I need Vodka.”

 

 


End file.
